


Icarus and the Sun

by Delta_Immortal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, M/M, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal
Summary: Moved here from Tumblr.





	Icarus and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raitoningu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitoningu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440865) by Lightning Strikes (SA). 



He’s everything Keith is not. Keith is often forgotten, hiding in the background, a lowly star in the sky. Takashi Shirogane’s entire being demands to be the center of attention. Keith has forgotten how to smile, but Shiro does it effortlessly, even when he’s alone, like now, smiling in the park as he watches others from afar. Shiro’s world is light and hope, a man who has defied all the odds and survived multiple hardships, smiling and bringing light into the world. A sun.

Keith wants to capture it. Each time he looks at Shiro he feels a burning in his gut, a red hot desire he can’t seem to extinguish. He can capture some of it with his camera; some of it on photos he puts up around his room that remind him of Shiro. If Shiro ever looked at him like that, ever encouraged him the way Keith’s seen him look at his friends, Keith might explode from the sheer energy. And yet, Keith can’t look away. He has to be a part of Shiro’s life, stuck in Shiro’s event horizon. 

Each time he stares at the screen behind the camera, his face goes soft. He loves what he’s captured, and bittersweet that he’ll never have it. The most he can ever have is the wall of Shiro; his smiles, his exhaustion over an all-nighter, newspaper articles with trophies on them. The most he can ever have are the fake Shiros watching Keith as he slides his hand in his pants, that red-hot feeling crescendoing as he imagines what it would feel like to have Shiro’s attention solely on him. It’s an addiction, one he can’t quit as he spills onto the sheets, Shiro’s unblinking eyes all gazing at him. It’s intoxicating. 

But Shiro doesn’t even know he exists, Keith thinks, scrolling through his latest pictures. 

Keith never seems to see Shiro look up at these times, how Shiro’s gaze turns heated and soft as Shiro stares at the shy photographer boy. Keith never notices how intently Shiro watches him, deciding one day he’s going to introduce himself to the cute boy who always make such a soft, vulernable face as he looks through his photos.

The photographer kid looks up and Shiro pointedly looks away, not looking back, not wanting to let the kid know he’s been seen. 

Keith stills his hands and focuses the camera again, and suddenly Shiro’s looking directly at him, directly through the camera, and Shiro… Shiro smiles. 

Keith’s insides turn red-hot and tight. His hands shake and he starts to turn away, not hearing Shiro call out after him. His feet begin to run and run, and Keith’s body feels on fire, feels like Icarus caught under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this from Tumblr in my exodus. Written in July for Lightning Strikes.


End file.
